Blue Ain't Your Color
by saquesha13
Summary: Raph gets out of a relationship feeling a little blue and goes to a bar to forget some memories, but finds someone who he'd never expect to see at a bar in a million years. Rated M for language & TCEST. [Raphael, Leonardo]


"Come on Raphael! I promise I'll be better this time! Please don't leave me..."

The emerald turtle snorts and turns around to face his now ex-boyfriend for the third time this night. "Oh yeah, sure ya will be Slash! That's exactly what ya said the last 4 fuckin' times!" Raph shoves the much bigger turtle by the shoulders and starts walking away, but gets stopped when a hand grabs his arm and gets yanked back facing the turtle again.

"Dammit Slash let go!" He yanks his arm but Slash doesn't let go. The hothead is starting to really get pissed off now. Rain starts sprinkling down from the night sky, drops start landing on Raphael's green skin as they stand on top of the roof of the hotel.

The other mutant actually looks scared this time. The last four times Raphael has broken up with Slash he knew he'd easily be able to get the hothead back to him by sex. But its very clear that this time its much different. He really screwed up big. "Please don't go. I know I should have stopped foolin' around with that blonde girl, but ya don't understand-"

He gets cut off by a strong fist in his face making him release the red masked turtles arm and stagger backwards from the hit. "A blonde girl to?! Oh ya really fucked up this time!" Raphael is steaming now. "I thought it was JUST that brunette bitch. But ya know what Slash, ya can have 'em! I really don't give two shits no more!" He walks over to the edge of the roof and jumps to the next. "We are done asshole!" The hothead screamed oud enough so the bigger turtle could hear.

The rain is really coming down fast now, making the rooftops slippery. But its nothing Raph can't handle. What a dick. He shakes his head running even faster to the next roof and jumping, clearing the landing. This bastard has been cheating on me during our whole relationship! I cannot believe I wasted my time on that son of a bitch!

He stops on a rooftop to catch his breath and leans on the ledge. Good. The idiot didn't follow me or I probably would've killed him. The emerald turtle punches the wall but immediately regrets it. "SHIT!" He grabs his probably now broken hand that's covered in rainy blood.

Okay so beating up a wall clearly isn't going to clear up my frustrations. Still pissed off I jump down the fire escape and in the alley. I walk up to the door and give it three knocks, the peep hole slides open. "Aye Raphael! Good to see ya!" Dave slides it shut and quickly opens the door welcoming me into my favorite bar, a bar for rejects aka freaks like me. The tall man pats my shoulder and leads me to the counter "Where have ya been man? This place isn't the same with out ya." He fixes up my drink, and yes he already knows what I want, and slides it to me.

I catch it in my good hand and take a sip. "I'll probably be around more Dave don't ya worry." Being in a relationship with dickbag took up most of my nights so we never came to this bar luckily. The only reason I stuck around with that asshole after I knew he'd been cheating was only cuz I thought that it was important to keep him. Being a big talking turtle isn't what most humans like these days. Its hard enough to get a human girl to like me, so I stuck with the douche bag. I don't really like humans that much anyway though, they are to squishy and pink.

Ugh thinking about this isn't helping. This is why I came here is to forget. I take a last sip of my vodka, "Aye Dave round two over here!" I call out to the man and he winks at me heading to the back to make me another one. I spin my seat around and lean my shell against the counter as I wait.

Its not as crowded as it normally is here. But you still got your mix of people. People with missing limbs, skin conditions, midgets, or abnormally tall humans. Only one seemed to catch my eye. Sitting directly across the bar from me in a booth all alone was a tall, blue masked, forest green skinned turtle. Normally I'm the weirdest _thing_ in this bar. But I guess that makes two of us.

Dave comes back with my drink and hands it to me I give him a thanks and make my way over to this other turtle.

"Funny seein' you here." Raph says with sarcasm in his voice as he joins the other turtle at the booth.

"I was wondering when you'd come up to me." The blue masked turtle smirks and takes a sip of his beer.

"I didn't think ya even knew what alcohol was, Fearless." My eyebrows raise looking at my attractive older brother. "Plus I never thought you'd be out of the shadows so openly like this."

He just sighs and takes another sip of his beer. "I'll admit I'd be more comfortable in a place without humans." He says, blue eyes eyeing my bloody hand which is numb now. "I was on a run when I saw you punch the wall."

I roll my eyes getting ready for a lecture that I'm really not in the mood for right now. But instead he stays quiet. The only noise was the loud music basting around us and a few humans talking. I move my hand around making the ice cubes in my drink spin inside my glass. My eyes shoot up to his when he pulls the glass out of my hand and holds onto my own.

"You know, blue is supposed to be my color. Not yours. It doesn't look good on you." A small smile appears on his lips.

"What are ya talkin' about?" I look at him confused. "Ya lost it fearless. I ain't wearin' any blue dumbass. How many beers have ya had?"

A small chuckle comes from the older turtle. His hand is cold, freezing in fact. He is so stupid going on a run in the fuckin' rain. He could have froze to death! "Your right, there isn't any blue material physically on you." He pauses rubbing his thumb around my hand in circles. "But you look blue, Raph."

My gaze goes down to the floor. I really don't want to talk about Slash right now. Me not saying anything made him continue. "I know this is about Slash." The leader says in a soft calm voice. "You don't need that guy! He's stealing your thunder Raph!" My eyes shoot up to his blue ones. I want to scream at him I feel so angry. But for some reason when I spoke it came out weak. "Easy for you ta say. You got Karai."

"Had." Leo spits out, still holding my hand.

It takes me a minuet to process what he is trying to say. "What?" My head tilts to the side.

"I had Karai." He sighs looking at the table between us but then looks up at me a small smile appears on his lips.

"Damn Leo. 'M sorry I didn't know.." I actually feel bad he isn't with that bitch. He must be feeling like I do right now. Completely alone for the rest of this miserable god dammed life.

"No, its fine really. It was months ago when she broke up with me. I'm over it now." He slides out of the booth, still holding my hand and pulls me up with him.

Months ago? And he never told me? He went through this all alone? That's just like Leo to hide this shit. He probably was meditating about it in his room and that's why we never saw him for a whole damn month.

I was to busy in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the song changed to a slow song and Leo brought me to the dance floor putting his hands on my shoulders, and I put mine on his sides. We slowly started dancing together making my stomach feel all tingly. Probably from the alcohol, right? I really don't know what I'm doing right now but I go with it anyway. He pulls me closer to his body, our plastrons are inches away.

"Forget about him, Raphie." He whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine as we keep dancing.

 _I can see you over there_

 _Staring at your drink_

 _Watchin' that ice sink_

 _All alone tonight_

 _And chances are_

 _You're sittin' here in this bar_

 _'Cause he ain't gonna treat you right_

 _Well, it's probably not my place_

 _But I'm gonna say it anyway_

 _'Cause you look like_

 _You haven't felt the fire_

 _Had a little fun_

 _Hadn't had a smile in a little while_

 _Baby_

The song softly blasts through out the whole bar. Me and Leo are the only ones dancing to it and I don't give a shit. I wrap my arms around his shell pulling him even closer to me. I almost jumped when he started singing softly in my ear along with the song.

 _Blue looks good on the sky_

 _Looks good on that neon buzzin' on the wall_

 _But darling, it don't match your eyes_

 _I'm tellin' you_

 _You don't need that guy_

 _It's so black and white_

 _He's stealin' your thunder_

 _Baby, blue ain't your color_

I never knew Leonardo could sing! His voice is so memorizing I feel like he is putting me in a trance. He just made this day go from completely shitty to almost beautiful. Don't tell Mikey I said that. I'd give anything to listen to Leo's voice all damn day. Hell, if he would lecture me while singing I wouldn't even mind!

 _I'm not tryna_

 _Be another just_

 _Pick you up_

 _Kinda guy_

 _Tryna drink you up_

 _Tryna take you home_

 _But I just don't understand_

 _How another man_

 _Can take your sun_

 _And turn it ice cold_

 _Well, I've had enough to drink_

 _And it's makin'_

 _Me think that I just might_

 _Tell you if I were a painter I wouldn't change ya_

 _I'd just paint you bright_

 _Baby_

Leo wraps his arms around my neck and starts twirling my bandana strings around with his fingers while he keeps singing. All of this is making me think about all the stuff I don't know about my older brother. He's got the lungs to sing like he can join American Idol! He can fuckin dance and I'm over here steppin' on his toes and he doesn't even wince when I do. The guy even shows up in this bar DRINKING beer like its his tea! And he is keepin' secrets about Karai! What else is he hiding? Suddenly I really want to know everything about Leo. But I don't say anything. Instead I lay my head on his shoulder and breathe in his strong scent listening to him sing.

 _Blue looks good on the sky_

 _Looks good on that neon buzzin' on the wall_

 _But darling, it don't match your eyes_

 _I'm tellin' you_

 _You don't need that guy_

 _It's so black and white_

 _He's stealin' your thunder_

 _Baby, blue ain't your color_

 _Blue looks good on the sky_

 _Looks good on that neon buzzin' on the wall_

 _But darling, it don't match your eyes_

 _I'm tellin' you_

 _You don't need that guy_

 _It's so black and white_

 _He's stealin' your thunder_

 _Baby, blue ain't your color_

 _"Come here baby,"_ He sings in my ear. _"Let me light up your world."_ Leo's hand slides down my cheek and puts our foreheads together. I swallow what feels like nails down my dry throat. Man I could really use water right now. His eyes close as he closes in the gap between us and our lips touch. I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss Leonardo. And damn I knew it would be good. I never thought it would actually happen but here we are in the middle of a bar kissing. I don't know if its the alcohol in our systems right now making us like this but whatever it is, I don't want it to stop. Even though he is one hell of a cold turtle his lips are warm. I want to know what other parts of his body are warm to.

I slowly pull away smirking as I open my eyes. "Didn't know ya had a thing for country music, Fearless."

He chuckles in my arms. "You don't know a lot about me, Raph." His hand strokes my cheek.

"Teach me then."

His lips met mine again for a more heated kiss. There are more people around us now but they don't seem to care and neither do we. All I want, all I _need_ from now on is Leonardo. His tongue brushes against my bottom lip for entrance and I let him right in not wasting time. Our tongues dance around in each others mouths as we both come more needy for more. His hands start touching my biceps and my sides as mine trail down his shell and find his ass cheeks. I give them a good hard squeeze making him moan. Once I found his tail I finally heard what I wanted to hear. A deep churr came from his throat as he pulled away panting.

"W-we should take this somewhere more private." There is the Leo I know.

"Sewers, my oh-wise-teacher?" I ask not being able to wait long enough to get home.

His blue eyes darken in a way I've never seen before as they fill with lust. He grabs my hand as we run out the door and down the nearby manhole. Soon his shell was slammed against the wall and I pick him up by the legs keeping him pinned as I crashed our lips together. There may be sides of him I've never seen but there is also sides of me he's never seen before to.

* * *

 **SONG: Blue Ain't Your Color by Keith Urban**

 **Don't own these precious turtles**

 **Okay this idea just popped in my head and I had to write it! I'm pretty sure its just gonna be a one shot so I hoped you enjoyed reading it! It was fun to write it!**


End file.
